Forum:Permission to edit CSS
I request permission to edit the site CSS to improve the image caption display as currently seen on the main page. --BBilge 09:30, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :I'm confused, what would this improving do, and is there a reason why you can't just tell an admin what to edit? 10:01, July 23, 2011 (UTC) ::At the moment the caption width exceeds the specified image width as well as looking unsightly. I would restrict the caption width to the image width and improve its appearance. --BBilge 11:20, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :::Doesn't answer my second question. 11:43, July 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::Wouldn't suffice for further improvements. --BBilge 11:44, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :::::Fine, I trust you not to do anything other than edit the medaiwiki files with the temporary rights I give you. Leave a message here when you're done. 11:51, July 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::::It is done. --BBilge 15:27, July 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I see that you have removed my rights but in so doing have also removed my ability to make any further improvements using CSS. --BBilge 15:42, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :::::::The main premise of "leave a message here when you're done," is when you're done with the rights... regardless, I'll give them back. 18:40, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :: So why shouldnt we give BBilge permission?? --LoLisNumbaWan 10:42, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, BBilge, I know you have a plan to make the Main Page better with this permission, but please remember to readd the Facebook widget on it. Right now I see a good space below the main box to put it. Also, how is it that new champions now occupy a small square and the newest skins, which we haven't accepted fully yet have a whole row? Please make the Main Page show them both. 14:29, July 23, 2011 (UTC) ::I only see that space when I enable ads. Without ads it looks perfect. --BBilge 15:50, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :::Sorry, but for mostly everyone it has ads. I am going to revert the changes, they just remove things that some people work hard to mantain. Why just remove them because YOU don't like them. I don't like your skin ideas but I don't remove them, hell I even have updated it. 17:14, July 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::Stop being an assclown. The changes were inspired by someone else's observations. You are, without shadow of a doubt, the worst admin of any wiki I have ever had the displeasure of dealing with. --BBilge 17:23, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :::::So this user opinion just gave you the top permission to edit everything there? You don't want to deal with me, don't deal with me, I have my reasons for everything I do and I assure they are not for myself. 17:30, July 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Clearly you only work to serve your ever expanding ego. You just blindly reverted everything I worked on today, from layout changes to copy edits. You have no integrity whatsoever. Furthermore, I agreed with that user, which makes two votes for against your one vote against, if we're going to devolve to democrats for every little change that can be made. --BBilge 18:04, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Not that my opinion matters, but as long as you do what you say and don't push it, then fine, but this is temporary. 06:46, 8/3/2011 :You're right. Your opinion doesn't matter. --BBilge 17:45, August 3, 2011 (UTC)